


How’s This for Incentive?

by Merci



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smoking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haine is tired of rescuing Badou from trouble and teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How’s This for Incentive?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SekseeDragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Haine, Badou, or Dogs.
> 
> I wrote this for SekseeDragoness’ challenge on y!gallery from Christmas. Sorry I’m so late, I hope this is enjoyable.
> 
> She asked for: _“...a little Haine/Badou Drabble involving Haine taking full advantage of Badou getting caught and tied up YET AGAIN!”_
> 
> I came at this from the idea that Haine probably didn’t get much in the way of sex education when he was younger, so Badou has endeavoured to educate his partner about handjobs and sex. Haine feels a bit more forward than he might actually be, but I’m hesitant to label this with an OOC warning. Well, I guess if someone is fanatical about characters sticking to canon characterization, they wouldn’t enjoy this anyway. After all, Haine/Badou is not canon.

Haine shouldn’t have been surprised. He _really_ wished that he wasn’t, but he always stopped short when he entered a room to find Badou tied to a chair. He glared at Badou for a long moment, knowing he shouldn’t wonder how, only that whenever they went out on a job, there was a good chance it would turn out this way.

He was getting weary of it.

“Oi, Haine, help me out here!” Badou leaned forward, trying to wrench his arms from behind his back. “Gimme a smoke or something, I’m dying.”

Haine tightened his grip on his gun. Always with the smokes. “No.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Badou sounded desperate. Good.

Without another word, Haine grabbed the back of the chair and wheeled it out the door. Badou protested as he was wheeled down the stairs and out onto the street. Haine ignored him as best he could as he hiked through the city and back to his apartment. “You’re always getting tied up like this,” Haine grumbled as he dragged Badou and the chair up the stairs. “I’m sick of bailing you out.”

He opened the door to his apartment and pulled his partner inside. The wheels bumped off the door frame before gliding smoothly across the entrance and into the living room. Haine left Badou to the mercy of his flooring while he turned to lock his door and figure out what he’d do with the other man. Why did he bring him back there? Now he’d get to listen to Badou piss and moan for hours, unless he released him, or taught him a lesson.

The deadbolt snapped into place and Haine bowed his head, feeling the beginnings of an idea forming in his mind and he smiled wickedly. Badou talked enough about sex to unwittingly educate Haine. At least, the basics of jerking off – Haine didn’t care to hear about fucking women, and Badou feigned ignorance with fucking men.

“Haine!” Badou seethed as he turned his chair around, doing his best to glare at his partner from his compromised position. “Let me out of here, damnit!”

“You’ve got to learn to help yourself,” Haine said, folding his arms and watching Badou squirm in his bonds. “I won’t always be around to help.”

“But you _are_ here!” Badou moaned and tried pulling his arms free again. The rope tightened as he struggled, the knots holding and making it obvious it would take some skill to get free.

Haind narrowed his eyes. “You just need the right motivation,” he finally said, retreating to his bedroom and leaving Badou gaping after him.

“Hey! Don’t leave me!” Badou called after him, sound more pathetic the longer he was left there.

“Relax,” Haine grumbled when he returned and tossed a pack of smokes onto the coffee table, just a few feet away from the redhead.

Badou’s eyes went wide. “Where did you get those?” His voice cracked with emotion and he tried to wheel himself forward.

"I bought them a couple months ago. I was going to use them to shut you up when I couldn’t bear to hear your bitching anymore."

“ _Months_? They’re probably all stale, why would I want those?” Badou shook his head, still unable to look away from the green box, pristine in its plastic wrapping. “I can’t believe you wasted a whole pack...”

“I’ve seen you smoke stale—“

“I was desperate and poor,” Badou cut in.

“You look pretty desperate now,” Haine shrugged and took the pack off the table. “If you don’t want them, I’ll just get rid of them.” Without another word, he took the full pack and dropped it in the garbage. He was getting impatient, and non-weird forms of persuasion obviously didn’t work. All Badou’s talk of sex had piqued his curiosity, anyway, and he dared to experiment with his idea. “I can think of another way to inspire you to get out of there.”

“Untying me would be the fastest,” Badou grumbled, bracing himself when Haine swooped down on him. He leaned back in the chair, unable to escape as his partner pressed in close and kissed him.

Haine pressed his lips to Badou’s mouth, moving on instinct and half-remembered explanations of the mechanics. He was surprised at how the smoker’s lips felt, softer than his own, and tasting faintly of smoke. He mashed their lips together for a moment, angling his head to the side and then deciding to try sucking on Badou’s lower lip.

Badou twisted his head free. “WHAT are you doing?”

Haine pulled back a fraction, clumsily lowering his hand from Badou’s shoulder to his chest. “This sort of thing should always start with a kiss,” he said, thinking back to the porn Badou had shown him with great enthusiasm. “Two-play, right?”

“Twopl... fuck, foreplay?” Badou frowned angrily. “Why the fuck are you doing foreplay?!”

“But... there’s two of us,” Haine cocked his head to the side and popped the buttons on Badou’s overalls. “Are you sure it’s four?”

“I know more about it than you, freak,” Badou writhed in the chair, trying to stop the other man from removing his clothes. “That still doesn’t answer my question!”

“I’m giving you incentive to get out of there,” Haine said, feeling rather pleased with himself that he’d exposed Badou’s green shirt and boxers. He felt his own cock thickening in his jeans and pulled Badou’s underwear down enough to get at the goods.

“W-what are you doing? Can’t you let me out first? C’mon, Haine!” Badou said nothing of them stopping, instead turning his head to the side as Haine withdrew his half-erect penis and began jerking him off. “You’re such an asshole.”

“If you want to participate, find a way out of there,” Haine said, marvelling at the way Badou was reacting. It had been a while since their last sex talk, and he couldn’t remember when Badou had slinked off to fuck anything on his own. They’d been working together for a few solid weeks, and while Haine had never experienced the concept of blue balls, he was sure that Badou was probably turning purple by then. He squeezed his fingers around his cock as sick fascination coiled in his guts at the feeling. He pressed close again, resting his forehead against Badou’s, feeling the other man’s breathing come in short, fast gasps as he began to stroke that hard flesh.

“D-damnit,” Badou panted, his breath ghosting across Haine’s lips and he pressed forward to kiss the other man. His tongue shot forward, deepening the kiss and adding a new sensation to Haine’s repertoire of sexual experiences.

The albino grunted deep in his throat, fascinated by the way Badou thrust his hips up into his hand. He was still trying to loosen the knots behind his back, but the distraction was probably dulling his concentration. He pressed his fingers through Badou’s hair, lacing the red strands between his pale fingers and held him tight. This was too fun, and that thought should have disturbed him more than it did. The way Badou moaned into his mouth, thrusting his tongue over his canines and biting down on his lips was turning him on. Haine sighed heavily into the kiss and twisted his fingers over Badou’s cock. He pulled the foreskin down, exposing the rosy glans that glistened with excitement. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the sex that burned between them; hot with sweaty excitement that clung to their pores.

Haine lengthened his strokes, paying close attention to his partner’s reactions as he dragged his fingers along his cock. Excitement sparked within him at every sound, struggle, and desperate mewling sound that Badou made. He looked so pathetic right then, and Haine ate it up. He pressed his tongue into Badou’s mouth, tongue-fucking him in time to his fist. Badou arched his hips up, awkwardly jutting from the seat, while the rest of him remained bound to the chair. Haine tightened his grip, stopping all movement just below the soft, rosy head. Badou teetered on the edge of his release, holding his breath as shudders of agony trembled within him.

It was so perfect.

Haine dragged his thumb across the head, lightly pulling at the slit.

Badou trembled deliciously as Haine gave in and rubbed hard over the sensitive glans.

The sounds Badou made were inhuman and he jerked spastically in the chair. Ropes of hot semen shot from his cock, coating Haine’s fingers and he eagerly sucked at his tongue. His entire body tensed as he came, only his hips continued to move, thrusting up in shallow, desperate pleas for more as he wrung every last drop from his body before he could finally relax and lowered back into the seat.

Haine broke the kiss and pulled back, curious at the white liquid that dribbled down his fingers.

Badou leaned back in the chair, his cock flopped to the side as it softened, though Haine made no movement to put it away. “A-asshole,” he muttered and closed his eyes, obviously working on the knots again. In a few short minutes he pulled his arms free and inspected his hands for any injury. “I fucking hate you,” he rose and stuffed his cock into his boxers with as much dignity as he could muster.

“Whatever,” Haine ignored the commentary. “You were able to get out of there fine, so I won’t have to waste my time with you in the future.” He said this as he pressed against the smoker, grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. His lips were more confident this time, sure of the territory as they insisted against Badou’s mouth. He bit along his lips, digging his canines in and committing Badou’s scent to memory. The sex still clung to his skin and he ate it up, devouring the memory before releasing him and stepping back.

“I still hate you,” Badou huffed, rubbing the side of his mouth. “And I’m still out of smokes!”

“Go buy them, then,” Haine huffed. “That’s not my problem.”

Badou glared daggers at him before storming off, only stopping to gaze wistfully at the stale pack in the garbage before slamming the door behind him.

Haine watched him go. With the memory of his sex still fresh in the air, and the sweet essence coating his fingers, Haine had another annoying partner to take care of and he carefully unzipped his pants. As he withdrew his own cock from its painful tomb, he rubbed Badou’s semen over the shaft, his eyes rolling back in his head at the slick feeling drew his entire focus to that inconspicuous piece of anatomy between his legs.

He stroked hard and fast over his pale erection, his knees going weak as Badou’s spunk lubricated his palm and the taste of sex burned in his throat. He panted heavily, his collar tingled on his spine, and he bit his lip as the waves of orgasm rocketed through his body. He jerked himself, mixing his own essence with Badou’s white come as he bit his lip to muffle the gasp of release.

The feeling washed over him, leaving tremors in its wake, and Haine opened his eyes, slowly recovering from the strongest orgasm he’d ever experienced. “D-damn Badou,” he muttered quickly tucking his cock into his pants and running his fingers through his hair.

“That stuff doesn’t work very good as hair gel,” Badou said from the doorway, a burning cigarette perched between his lips.

Haine’s eyes went wide for a moment as he looked at the other man, and then narrowed when he looked at his hand. “God, you’re annoying,” he wiped it off on his jeans.

Badou stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, locking it this time and extended his arms, resting them on Haine’s shoulders as he drew close. “You just couldn’t wait for me to get back.”

“I didn’t need you for this,” Haine stayed put as Badou hovered dangerously close.

“Yeah,” Badou trailed his eye over Haine’s body. “But it’s much more fun with two. I think my sex talks have had an effect on you.”

Haine tightened his jaw, not saying a word. God, Badou could be such an idiot, always wasting his time needing to be rescued.

Badou took the silence as an invitation and removed his smoke from his mouth before leaning in to kiss Haine once more.

Such a presumptuous idiot, Haine thought as the new taste of fresh cigarettes filled his mouth. At least this could be a suitable form of compensation for that irritating fact.


End file.
